


My Precious Little Princess

by sethkate



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethkate/pseuds/sethkate
Summary: True love is loving the unlovable.They love each other very much. But they don't realize their true feeling to each other and they don't admit their love.





	1. His passion for her made him blind to everything else

**Author's Note:**

> I love the couple Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller in the TV series "From Dusk Till Dawn" and the movie 1996. I'd love to write my own stories about them after Season 3 of the TV series. It's very difficult for me to write a story in English because I'm not a native speaker and I can't express everything with perfect words, but I hope my stories are the gifts for everyone who loves "From Dusk Till Dawn" and Seth Kate as me.

 

Today is a beautiful day. It’s sunny and warm. There’s a light breeze. They stay at a small motel in somewhere between Texas and Mexico. They enjoy comfortable things after so many terrible troubles they dealt with, before they are ready to resume their work.

Kate gets up early this morning. She remembers that a long time ago, when she lived with her family, she usually woke up early in the morning, prepared breakfast for her father and Scott, and went to school with her close friends. She used to be an innocient girl who was very disciplined and respectful of the law. But now her life changes completely. She is widely regarded as a criminal, she robs the banks with two infamous Gecko brothers and she lives in peace with them. The fate is so ridiculous.

Kate thinks about  last night. After their successful job, they had dinner at a roadside diner. Richie didn’t go with them. He went out to find something for his meal.

The diner was not very crowded when they entered. After they sat down at the table, they ordered two dishes of mexican beef pasta. They ate in silence and they didn’t say a word to each other.

Seth looked at her. As a talkative person, he opened the words first to break the quiet atmosphere.

_“Everything’s okay, Princess?”_

_“Of course, I just remember the first job I did. It was terrible.”_

_“You have to learn more skills to get the job.”_

_“What do you usually do after a job? Have a drink with Richie or anything else?”_

_“Have fun at the bar, go to a night club... Frankly, it’s not appropriate_ _for you.”_

 _“I want to try, partner. Please don’t be too protective of me”_ , she begged him.

Kate feels that he has changed in a special way, from a stubborn guy to a gentle man to her. Of course, he always protects her from anything that he thinks it can be harmful to her. But after she came back from Xibalba, she realizes that he seems care for her more and more.

After having dinner, they went to a bar. They had some shots of vodka. He enjoyed it, of course, sometimes drinking is his only way to deal with his problems. But she was too drunk. She started to talk very much about herself.

She stared into space and said, “ _When I was sad, I just cried and cried and sometimes I shared my feelings to my close girlfriends. But one time, they made me disapointed very much. I told them my sad story and they told it to other people for fun.”_

_“I’ll tell you about Jessica. She is very beautiful, very stunning. She has long blond hairs, of course, she is very sexy. She is the queen of my school, the idol of all girls. Sometimes I hope to become her and be admired by other people.”_

_“You don’t need to become another, Princess. You’re ... precious_ _.”_

 _“I used to dream to become a successful person. Sometimes I liked a high-powered job such as a lawyes or a lucrative_ _job such as a business analyst_ _or a financial_ _risk manager for a bank. I will earn a lot of money. I never thought that I would steal anything.”, she laughed miserably, “And now, I become a bank robbery_ _and I’ve just finished my job.”_

Seth didn’t say a word. He just looked at her with his dark staring eyes and listened to her carefully.

 _“When I was at high school, all the girls in my school had a crush on a handsome guy who was the captain of the basketball team. But I wasn’t really attracted to him. Actually, I didn’t know what they saw in him. Personally, I liked someone I could share my feelings and understand me. Then I met Kyle. He was very cute. I wonder if it was the love at first sight or not. We had much in common. But you know, I admitted that we had a French kiss in the back of the church. However, I told a lie. It was just a sweet kiss between friends.”_ , she smiled shyly, _“I know it’s so ridiculous, but I really want to know if he thinks about me or not.”_

She asked him curiously, _“What was the first time you fall in love?”_

He stared at her surprisingly, asked himself how she was drunk and he thought that she should take a rest.

_“We should come back to the motel, Princess.”_

After getting up, Kate can’t remember exactly what they did last night. It seems that she was too drunk, and she told him a little about her. And then she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Certainly, he helped her go to her room and carried her to her bed.

She thinks that it’s so silly. She feels embarrassed about last night. Even though they are partners and they do a lot of jobs together, she still feels that she shouldn’t be too close to him like this. Everything happens between them should occur between lovers, but they are not lovers. Of course, he is one of the people she loves, but this doesn’t mean that she can share her silly feelings with him and force him to listen to her.

Love? She doesn’t really understand the meaning of this. Actually, she has never felt in love before. True love. The relationship between her and Kyle is just something childish. But she doesn’t know exactly her feeling to Seth. Frankly, she doesn’t dare to look at this relationship between them. He is one of the people she loves, of course, she regards him very important to her, like Scott or Richie. But something is different. Something she doesn’t feel at Richie or Scott or other people she loves, she feels at Seth.  She trusts him, and she can do anything to save him. She can forgive everything he did to her and all bad things he put her through. She is happy when she lives with him and she wishes she can live with him forever and nothing can separate them. She wants to share everything with him, and understands him and heals his pain. Sometimes she asks herself if it is love or not. And she is so afraid. Because she doesn’t know his feeling to her. He’s very gentle to her and protective of her, but he never says a word about something special between them. She’s afraid that he doesn’t love her. She’s afraid of being miserable or hyper-sensitive about whether he loves her or not. It’s too complicated to think about, and she thinks that the best relationship between them is partners.

Seth couldn’t sleep. After coming back to the motel, he carried Kate to her bed in her room. She fell asleep on his shoulder. She moaned something while dreaming, he was not sure. He looked at her carefully while she was sleeping. Pretty, lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning. He thought all the words to describe her beauty. Of course, he met a lot of attractive women, but no one like her. She has sweet beauty of an angel, great charm of a virgin. It was too difficult for him to sit beside her and not to kiss her.  Someone inside him compelled him to do something to relieve himself and reach pleasure. Another part asked him to resist his lust and do as a gentle man. Of course, he never takes advantage of her because he always treasures her. He values her as his precious little princess, as the most valuable part of his life. And he thinks that he’s not appropriate for her. He always feels that he is not worthy of her. He touched lightly her pink cheek. Her skin was so soft. He stopped himself from kissing her. He covered her with a blanket and he walked out of the room.

He came back to his room and lied on the bed. He tried not to think about her, tried not to remember her beauty and charm. But the more he tried, the more he dreamed about her. He dreamed of her lovely smile when she talked to him, he dreamed about her beautiful long hairs with a lavender smell. He imagined that she moaned his name while he was kissing on her body, licking her hard nipples and putting his dick into her wet secret area. He stroked his cock while murmuring her name, relieved himself and fell asleep.

A little later, he woke up and felt empty. Everything was just his fucking dream. But he felt disgusting himself. He shouldn’t think of her like this. He shouldn’t allow himself to take advantage of her, even in his dream. He has had sex in more positions and place than he can remember, and with dozens of women who would do anything he asked, but Kate has a fascinating power and she makes him like a fourteen boy who just discovered porn.

He thinks about her stories she told him last night. He felt guilty. He put her through all fucking mess. She should have been in her home, gone to school and had some friends around her age. She shouldn’t have been there and become a bank robber.  She should have fallen in love with some nice guy and taken a diploma and get a good job as she dreamed.

He wants to keep her besides him and he can do everything to protect her. But he wonders if he is too selfish when he lets her follow him. He can’t give her the fucking usual love that she wants. But he can’t let her go or leave her alone, because he’s worried about her. She loses her family, her life and her future. And he doesn’t allow anyone to hurt her again.  

So they should be partners, forever. Or he will find her somewhere to settle, somewhere not dangerous and she can live in peace without him. 


	2. He didn’t say a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has a new friend who is an attractive guy. Seth seems so jealous.

Today is a terrible day. It’s pouring all day and the wind is blowing strongly. Kate is not feeling very well. She has a headache and a runny nose and a sore throat. It seems that she has a cold.

She remembers this situation in the past. When she lived with her family, sometimes she caught a cold of had a flu, she always got plenty of sleep. Her mother usually cooked her favorite foods and her father always reminded her to rest. They took care of her so much.

She tries to sleep but she can’t. Since she released herself from Amaru and came back from Xibalba, she couldn’t get to sleep easily. She keeps tossing and turning in bed all night. A few days ago, she was too drunk, and she could sleep. But now, everytime she goes to bed, she thinks about her life and evething happened.  

Seth knocks on the door and she tries to open it.

_“I’m feeling terrible”_ , she says.  

_“Take it easy, princess”_ , Seth says, _“Would you like some aspirin?”_

“I took some aspirin, but I still couldn’t sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, I thought about all terrible things and I imagined the hell.”

Seth helps her step to the bed. He says, _“Please try to sleep, I’ll sit here and I’m sure that nothing can hurt you. And tomorrow, we will see a doctor.”_

Kate closed her eyes. She murmurs, _“Could you tell me some stories, please?”_

Seth thinks that it’s too silly. He has never done anything ridiculous like this, sitting next a girl’s bed and telling her a funny story to help her sleep.

_“Say what?”_

_“Tell me about your childhood, please”_

_“Nothing fun. There were two children who lived with an abusive_ _father. When he was drunk, he became abusive_ _. They were physically_ _and emotionally_ _abuse_ _d by their father. One night, their house was on fire and the younger brother got the older out, before the flame_ _s consum_ _ed them”_

“Poor you”, Kate says, and she touches his hand.

He feels strongly shocked when she touches him in this situation. Her skin is so soft, different from his rough and hard hand. He held her hand like that until she fell asleep as a baby.

\---

In the morning, they go to a health clinic to see a doctor.

_“Hi, I’d to see a doctor”, Seth says to the receptionist._

_“Do you have an appointment?”_

_“No. She has just been feeling sick. She’s very tired. She has a headache and she can’t sleep.”_

_“Please take a seat in the waiting room and I’ll call you in a moment when the doctor’s ready”._

 A little later, Kate goes to see the doctor while Seth waits in the waiting room. The doctor is a young man. He’s very tall and so attractive with dark hair and green eyes.

_“Hello, I’m Doctor. Goode, you can call me Matthew. Could you tell me about your problems?”_

_“I just have a cold or flu, I think so. But I always have a headache. I can’t sleep very well. I think I suffer from insomnia_ _.”_

_“How long have you been feeling like this?_

_“I feel tired three or four days. But I always can’t sleep.”_

_“Can I have a look?”_

Then he takes her a blood sample to confirm the diagnosis

_“I think everything is not serious”_ , he says, _“I’ll give you some prescription medicine and some vitamins. And you should rest and relax, don’t be worried too much. I think you should stay at a quiet place, which is good for your health.”_

_“Thanks, Doctor”_

\---

She is strolling along the beach while Seth is buying at the gas station. The scenery is so magnificent. She remembers that she used to dream about a wedding on the beach, which was so romantic and wonderful.

Suddenly, she sees someone who is so familiar and she realizes that he is doctor Matthew Goode. He’s walking along the beach. Frankly, she doesn’t want anyone to know them. They are two criminals who are wanted by polices and they shouldn’t make friends with anyone. But it seems the doctor sees her. He’s stepping towards her and he smiles.

_“Hi, how is it going?”_ , he asks.

_“I feel better, thanks. What are you doing here?”_ , she asks.

_“I’m on my vacation. I think our meeting is so accidental.”_

Kate says nothing. It’s a long time since she last had a normal friend.

_“Would you like something to drink, please?”_ , he invites her.

She feels a little embarrassed. He seems try to make friends with her.

_“Frankly, I go here with my ... uncle. So, I have to tell him about this and I’m not sure he’ll allow me.”_

_“No problems. I can wait.”_

A little later, Seth comes to Kate and he surprisingly look at the doctor. He feels a bit angry, but he tries to be polite.

_“This is my uncle, Seth”, Kate says, “And this is doctor Goode, you can call him Matthew”._

Seth feels a little shocked when she calls him “uncle”. Of course, she can call him like that because of their different age. He’s over 30 and she’s not enough 20. But something makes him feel uncomfortable.

_“I’d like to invite you something to drink. We can go to a bar or somewhere and have a little fun”_ , Matthew says.

Seth realizes that this guy wants something from Kate. This guy is trying to flirt with Kate. And Seth makes sure that this guy wants to make love with her. A fucking truth is that all men want her.

_“Okay”_ , Seth agrees. He tries to be a gentle man. Moreover, he doesn’t want to make Kate feel embarrassed about her “uncle”. And he wants to make her feel good and happy. So he can do anything silly to exchange her smiles. However, he still doubts this man.

They go to a bar. She orders a cocktail because she doesn’t want to be too drunk as the time she drank with Seth.

Seth quietly watches Matthew. He admits that this man is so attractive and he wonders if Kate has a crush on him. He wonders if he is jealous. And then he tries to tell himself that he only wants to protect Kate from anything harmful and he’s just worried about her as a partner.  

_“Who is your favourite singer?”_ , Matthew asks.

_“Madison Davenport. She has a beautiful voice. She is well known for serious and proffesional devotion to her music career. Her voice is so emotional, strong and special. I can say it’s wonderful. She’s my idol.”_ , Kate says and smiles.  

_“It’s so interesting. I remember that she’s also an actress?”_

 

_“Of course. She plays as a preacher’s daughter in the famous tv series FDTD. I love her characters because of her love and her way to save people. Her character brings a new spirit to the series. So I love her so much. And what about you?”_

Seth hardly notices what the guy says. He only pays his attention to what Kate says. He has lived with her for a long time, however, he doesn’t know a lot about her, what she loves or hates. And he feels a little jealous because she doesn’t talk to him or share anything with him, but she can talk to another man who are stranger.

Kate looks very happy. Seth realizes that she is so glad and when she smiles, she becomes more beautiful.

_“What’s your favorite movie?”_

_“Kill Bill. I love this movie. A perfect revenge, an interesting plot and wonderful martial_ _arts. I also love the soundtrack.”_

It’s dark. Kate suggests that they should come back to the motel.

_“I’ll get in touch in a couple of days”_ , Matthew says.

_“Take care”_ , Kate says goodbye to Matthew and she comes back to the motel with Seth.

\---

Kate thinks about Seth. She feels a little happy when she notices that he’s jealous. He didn’t say a word, but all night he watched her and the guy she was talking to. Frankly, she just want to go to Seth and says that She loves him so much. She wants him. But she’s afraid and worried about the way he reacts to her.


	3. She begs for his love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate expresses her feeling and passion to Seth.

Seth couldn’t close his eyes without thinking about Kate. He wishes he could become the guy who was talking with her all night. He’s so attractive, gentle and he has education, status. Actually, this kind of men is appropriate for Kate.

Thinking about Kate in another man’s arms makes him angry. And thinking about what other man could do with Kate makes him crazy.

Seth hears someone knocking on the door. It may be Kate.

_“I couldn’t sleep. Could I enter?”_ , Kate asks him.

_“Of course.”_ , he says.

Kate wears a thin nighgown. She smells sweet perfume.

_“How do you think about my new friend?”_ , she asks.

_“Think what?”_ , he asks, _“You’re not too innocent to notice that all he wants is fucking you.”_

_“And how do you think about that?”_ , she asks him.

_“It’s your choice. I’m not your uncle or anyone that can keep you from making love with a fucking guy.”_ , he answers, tries not to be angry or too jealous.

She steps besides him and she smiles.

_“You are so childish. I don’t really know that you will be angry like this when I call you my uncle. I don’t want anyone to know that we are... partners.”_

She stands besides him. She is very close to him. He can smell her perfume. Her fucking charm.

_“Do you love me, Seth?”_ , she looks at his dark eyes and she murmurs.

She can’t resist anymore. She has been waiting for a long time. She has been waiting for him to say love her and kiss her or do other things expressing his love. But he’s always gentle and protective. He respects her, he takes care of her, but she doesn’t want to be worshiped by him. She has to express her feeling to him no matter how he reacts.

Seth surprisingly stares at her. Her eyes are so innocent and bright. He’s willing to die in her eyes.

_“I owe_ _you your life, your family and your future. I can’t make up for all fucking shit I put you through. But I can try my best to protect you and...”._ He answers her. He tries to talk about another topic. She’s so gorgeous and innocent that he doesn’t want to hurt her at all. He can resist his strong desire. He would be a fucking bastard if he used her for his lust.  

_“Do you desire me, Seth?”,_ she asks. _“It’s so ashamed to say that I love you, and it’s so difficult when I always live with you but I can’t touch you.”_

She never gives up. She really wants to seduce him. He is so close to her.

She stands on tiptoe, and she kisses him. A light kiss. An innocent kiss.

_“Kiss me, Seth, please.”_

He is really confused. He has kissed so many women and made love with a dozen of women. But nothing like this. A preacher’s daughter kisses him and says love to him.

He has never been loved like this. He doesn’t know how to do.

But she’s so beautiful. And charming in her thin nightgown. He wonders if she wears it for him or not.

She lightly touches his tattoo and the muscles on his stomach. He moans and murmurs her name.

_“Don’t do this, Kate”_ , he tries to stop her, _“We shouldn’t do this. It’s wrong.”_

_“I want you, in my dream.”_ , she murmurs and looks at him hungrily, _“I dream about you and I wait you to kiss me for a long time. But you never touch me. You don’t want me, do you?”_

Of course, he wants her. He wants her so much. He dreams about her every night and he imagines her charming beauty while stroking his cock to reach pleasure. And now she asks him if he wants her or not.

No man can give up this temptation. Why doesn’t he touch her and break the fucking barrier between them? Why doesn’t he kiss her and do everything to make her feel good?

However, he pushes her hand away and shoutes at her.

_“Don’t do this, Kate. You don’t know what you’re doing. Don’t play a trick on me, baby. You’re not my type.”_ He expresses his anger at her as his last attempt to refuse her seduction.

She feels so dissapointed when he says that. She bursts into tear. _“I don’t require a romantic relationship. But I couldn’t leave you. We can be friends with benefits or something... I don’t really know.”_

He can’t stand her crying. He doesn’t want to make her feel sad. He just wants to protect her from his lust.

_“Don’t cry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”_ He touches her face and holds her in his strong arms.

_“Make love with me, Seth”_ , she begs him, _“I really want you.”_

He bends his head and kisses her, puts his hands into her hair. Her lips are so soft, and sweet, he wants to joke them by his tongue.

_“Open your mouth, Kate”_ he murmurs.

She obeys his guide. He explores her sweet mouth with his tongue. She is so sweet and their kiss become more and more passionate.

_“Tell me what you want, my princess.”_ He murmurs while kissing on her neck.

She doesn’t answer, only stretches her neck further and enjoy his kisses. His tougue teases her ears, her jaw and her neck. She moans and begs for more.

_“Kiss me more, please”_

_“Everything you want, baby girl.”_

He gently peels off her nightgown and takes her bra off. Her breasts are soft and round. They really fit his hand. He kisses her again while cuddling her nipples by his hands. “Oh, please” she moans and her eyes’re close with pleasure.

_“My baby, tell me what you really want, your uncle’ll make you feel so good, so fucking good.”_

_“I don’t know. I haven’t done anything like this. I never feel anything like this. It’s so strong... so erotic.”_

Of course, he really knows that she is a virgin. But her answers make him so happy. He is the first man who has heaven. So he continues licking her nipples and satisfiedly sees them harder and harder in his mouth. She moans and screams while he teasing her.

_“You’re so sensitive, baby. I gonna check how wet you are, for me.”_

He kisses her again and touches his hand on her pussy. She’s so wet, so sensitive with just a few of his kisses. He dreams this for a long time. She’s under him and moans his name, screams while he kisses all her body.

_“You’re so beautiful, baby, so sexy, just for me. I dream about your every night. Naked and wet for my cock. And wait me to fuck you.”_

 She looks very confused when his hand touches her pussy.

_“Spread your legs for me, baby. I’ll touch you now and make you feel so good.”,_ he seduces her to open her legs for his hands touching her easily.

_“I’m scared”_ , she murmurs, _“I’m worried that I can’t make you feel good. I have no experience.”_

He says gently, _“If I do anything that you don’t like, please let me know, ok? I just want to make you feel so good.”_

_“Yes, uncle”_

The way she calls him makes his cock harder and need to release. But the only thing he cares is her pleasure. He has made love with so many women and he always cared only about his satisfaction. But this time, he only cares about her. He wants to make her feel satisfied and this is the most important for him.


	4. His Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love the first time.

He puts one finger in her pussy. She’s so wet. And he tastes her, licks her juice on his finger. Her juice is so sweet like honey. She screams and moans while he moves his fingers in and out. She feels so strange, so surprising. Something inside her desires more and more.

_“See you, naughty_ _girl. I just put one finger into your pussy and it’s so wet.”,_ he teases her _._

She wriggles her hip while touching her nipples by herself, tries to take more and more pleasure.

_“You’re so greedy, princess.”_

_“Give me more, Seth, I need you.”,_ she begs him.

_“What you want, baby? My finger?”_ , he murmurs and puts the second fingers into her pussy, _“or my tongue?”_

_“I don’t know”,_ she cries _, “Please, Seth”_

Everything bursts inside her. Thousands of different emotions appear in her mind. She wants him to stop because she feels so scared. Her heart beats faster and she breathes heavily. On the other hand, she wants him to continue putting his fingers inside her and make her feel everything that she has never known.

 Seth puts one more fingers inside her pussy. She is so tight. She screams and cries loudly. _“Please, Seth. I don’t know what to do. I can’t.”_

_“My good girl, you can. Just enjoy.”_ He persuades her in a gently way.

She moans so loudly and then sighs when he puts his fingers out.

He touches her swollen nipples and makes them wet with her juice on his fingers.

_“How do you feel?”_ he asks.

_“I love you, Seth”_ , she murmurs exhaustedly. _“I want to touch you, please”_

Seth takes his pants off and releases his cock from his briefs. She looks at his cock hungrily.

_“Couch I touch you, please?”_ She moans and begs him.

He can’t refuse her anymore. He places her soft hand on his thick cock.

_“It’s so hot, and hard.”,_ she murmurs and cuddles his cock, _“All I want is touching you. For a long time.”_

He kisses her again, tries to stop her touching him. He will spray if she continues touching him like this. Their kiss becomes sensual and full of desire. He puts his fingers on her clit again while she lets out a long moan. Kissing her sensitive ears and licking her hard nipples and cuddling her body by erotic words.

He moves his hand faster and faster, _“You are so beautiful, so innocent, so tight. I’m in fucking heaven.”_

Actually, he hasn’t really put his cock into her pussy. But listening to her moans makes him so satisfied.  

_“Spread further, princess”_ , he asks, and then he buries his face in her pussy.

_“No, Seth. You can’t ... Oh...”_ She can’t imagine what he is doing. She tries to push his head away her pussy.

_“Trust me, baby. Let your uncle make you come.”_

Carefully, he cuddles her curly feather in her female secret area, spreads her labia and licks upwards, searches her clit by his tongue. Then he knows he’s found that when she moans a loud gasp. She screams in pleasure.

He looks at her and smiles. She blushes. Be ruined by his lust.

_“I dream about this every night, my princess. I imagine you, your smell, your taste, your sound.”_ , he cuddles her whiling stroking his cock. _“I can reach orgasm_ _when making you come.”_

_“I want to kiss you”_ , Kate moans.

He kisses her again. She touches his cock and strokes it carefully.

_“Just kiss me and enjoy. You don’t have to do anything, my princess, if you don’t want or you feel shy.”_

_“But I want to kiss you. I want to kiss... your cock”_ _, s_ he blushes and glances at his hard cock. _“I want to try.”_

No man could refuse an erotic favor like this.

_“You’re such a naughty girl.”_

She kneels down on the carpet before him. She’s naked. Like a fallen angel.

Glancing him shyly, she kisses his cock carefully.

_“It’s so great, uncle.”_

_“Oh... Kate”_ , Seth moans. Never in his life has he felt anything like this.

She kisses his cock gently, licks it passionately. _“Oh... great, Kate”_ , Seth feels that he loses himself in the pleasure.

_“Do you love me kissing you like this?”_ Kate asks him while exploring his balls and fondling his cock.

She has no experience. But she can control his body, his feeling and his breathing. Seth’s really shocked. He had made love with so many women but never he feels lose his control when she just kisses him a little.  

_“Or sucking your cock, uncle?”_ she murmurs.

_“Mmmmmmm”_ , he mumbles in pleasure while she puts his cock into her mouth.

She sucks his big cock passionately. So deep. He feels his cock reaches her deep throat. He puts his hand into her hair, helps her adjust the speed.

_“You like this, uncle?”_ , she asks.

_“Faster, Kate, you’re such a fucking good girl”_ , he lets out a long moan.

She continues sucking his hard cock. She loves sucking for him. She has never done anything like this. But this is her natural instinct. She feels she could control him. She wants to be his slave and she wants to serve him, makes him archieve orgasm

 

He loves the way she talks while they make love. So dirty. Her voice makes him horny and his cock harder and harder.

He lifts her to the bed and spreads her legs. She closes her eyes, waits him to put himself into her pussy.

He kisses her again and puts his cock in front of her entrance. He pushes it into her horny pussy. She’s so tight. She hugges his back tightly. She moans his name while he pushes harder and harder.

_“Oh, Seth”_ she lets out a loud gasp and whispers his name.

He says to himself that he has to push so slowly. She’s a virgin. He shouldn’t hurt her. He has to be slow, slow, slow. It’s fucking difficult for him to do that. He wants to push inside her so deeply. He wants to move faster and faster.

But he has to resist his desire. This time is for her. Everything is for her pleasure.

So, he pushes so slowly, and her pussy opens wider and wider to take his cock.

_“I love you so much, baby”_ , he says to her. _“Trust me. Let me make you come.”_

 His dick is bigger and harder in her pussy. He starts to move in and out. She moans more loudly. _“Give me more, please, Seth”_

He realizes that she’s acquainted with his cock very well. So, he moves faster and faster.

_“Oh... Seth... fuck me hard, please”_ , she begs, lets out a long moan in pleasure and desire.

She moves her thigh and her hip, encourages him to fuck her deeper and faster. He buries his cock in her pussy, and they come together after a fascinated long gasp.

_“I love you, Seth”_ , she whispers and smiles in pleasure.

_“I love you, my little prince. You’re my heaven.”_ , he kisses her again.

This is the first time they make love. Everything is so great. Wonderful.

She feels so happy. She feels that She’s really his partner. In their job. In their bed.

_“I love your tattoo”_ , she murmurs while he lazily cuddles her nipples. _“You look so sexy, confident and manly.”_

This is the first time in his fucking life that he talks after making love with a woman. Before Kate, he always sleeps after orgasm. But this time, something is special. He wants to look at her, enjoys her, teases her.

_“I dream about you every night. I want you to make love with me. I’m jealous when I’m not your girlfriend. I’m jealous of all women who kissed you.”_ , Kate whispers.

_“You’re my last woman. I’ll never do this with anyone.”_ , he promises.

\---

A passionate night. She dreams about him. She’s so horny. He gently sucks her left nipple with his tongue. And he teases the other by his hand. She moans lightly in her dream. And he puts his fingers into her sweet pussy. He’s not gentle anymore. He pushes his fingers harder and harder. She lets out a long moan.

She wakes up and realizes that it’s not her dream. He’s making love with her, teasing her to wake her up. She feels so wet and empty.

_“Fuck me, Seth, I need your big cock”_ , she begs.

He turns her around and hugges her from behind. He kisses on her neck and licks her back hungrily.

_“Fuck me hard, Seth”_ , she moans _“Your little girl wants her uncle to fuck her and make her cum”_

He enters her pussy from behind. She’s always wet for him. He loves this.

_“My fucking bitch, come for me”_

Seth pushes his cock inside her pussy faster and faster. He’s not gentle as the first time. He is more passionate. More demanding. She screams his name and responds to him. She adjusts herself to take him more and more, deeper and deeper. She wants to be ruined by him. She wants to come with him. She wants him to release inside her pussy. She wants his cum.

_“I love you, Princess”_

_“I love you, Seth”_

 

 


	5. A new challenge

_“Hi, Brother”_ , Richie came back to the motel. He sat at the table outside the room that Seth and Kate had a romantic night. Seth wakes up early and he talks to Richie.

Richie seems know everything deep inside Seth’s mind. He can understand Seth’s special feeling now. And he feels everything happed.

  _“You took good care of your little sunshine?”_ , Richie laughs at Seth.

 _“Shut up”,_ Seth shouts to him, _“Let her sleep and don’t say anything bullshit”_

Inspite of their close relationship, Seth doesn’t want to share his feeling about Kate with Richie.

 _“Be cool, my brother”_ , Richie says, _“I have a good news.”_

_“What news?”_

“A new job. We have an invitation to go to an island and try to find an ancient treasure.”, Richie says.

 _“Oh, so now we don’t rob anymore, and become explorers?_ , Seth asks.

 _“Why not?”_ , Richie says, _“And you can have a good time with your little sunshine, strolling along the beach while I try to find my treasure.”_

 _“Who gives you information about that?_ , Seth ask, _“What kind of treasure we’ll find?”_

_“Actually, I don’t know about this kind of treasure. It’s an old story. I’ll tell you after breakfast”._

\----

Kate wakes up late. She feels a little tired after last night. But she feels so happy. They made love in pleasure. She was fully loved. She’s happy. She could feel his feeling, his love, his desire, and everything great that he gave her.

 _“Princess, I have something to talk to you”_ , Seth smiles at her.

She touches his chest and kisses his lips. Memories of last night make her feel delighted.

 _“Richie and I will do a new job.”_ , he says.

 _“It seems very good”_ , she says.

 _“Actually, I think it’s very strange. And adventurous. So I’m not sure you should attend that job”_ , he says gently to her.

 _“You regard me as your partner, don’t you?”_ , she looks so angry. _“I don’t scare anything. Whenever you go, I’d like to live with you”._

He doesn’t want to leave her alone. He never wants to go anywhere without. However, he thinks that she needs to relax and enjoys some normal life. Of course, she is his partners in every meaning. But he knows that she’s really tired after everything, and she should have a good time to refresh.

 _“Princess, you’re always my lovely partner. But I think this is something bullshit that Richie puts me through. Frankly, I don’t think this a job. It’s unbelievable. It’s not real._ ”, he sighs, _“But I can’t leave my little brother, you know. Sometimes he makes a mess, you know, sometimes he doesn’t think carefully and makes mistakes.”_

 _“ I know, but I don’t want you to leave me alone. I miss you”_ , she begs, _“I also love Richie, you know, as my brother, so I’ll go with you and we’ll do everything together.”_

 _“A treasure. Richie suggested finding it. In an island. However, I think I’ll go there, and if everything okie, I’ll come back in three days. So I think you should stay here and take a rest.”_ , Seth says, _“And you’ll be a good girl when I come back.”_

He kisses her again.

 _“You should see a doctor to have a check.”_ , Seth says, _“You still have nightmares, don’t you?”_

 _“Yes. Sometimes I have nightmares. Something terrible in my mind. So I just want to sleep with you”_ , she smiles gracefully.

_“Of course, Princess, I’ll serve you everynight as you want. But you have to spend some days checking your healthy and relaxing. And I’ll come back, deal?”_

 “Okie, Seth. Please take care.”, she kisses him.

And their kiss becomes more passionate.

\----

 _“What is your plan?”_ , Seth asks, _“And who tells you?”_

 _“Some friends. We have to get to an island. This is a place where a rich man lived for a long time. He didn’t have any kids, and when he died, all his valuable asset has gone. Some people believe that they were stolen. Other people think that this man hid his asset in somewhere and we can find it.”_ , Richie says.

_“Okie. And who told you about this?”_

_“I have a friend who lived with a person from this island. She told me. You can ask her when you meet her.”_

_“I hope she won’t trick us as Carlos.”_

_“Don’t be worried, Seth. Carlos also helped us to defeat Amaru.”_


End file.
